


someone stole their teeth, but you stole my heart

by TaeyongsPoorHair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Fluff, Getting Together, Hunters & Hunting, Mentions of Blood, Monsters, Murder Mystery, my mystery skills are limited to non existent i apologize in advance, sam and dean are mentioned cause i couldn't resist, the end is pure fluff, this isn't horror im too chicken for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeyongsPoorHair/pseuds/TaeyongsPoorHair
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck, professionally exhausted and severely under paid hunters,  are sent to to investigate a series of odd murders.In the midst of dead bodies, missing teeth and unknown monsters, Donghyuck can't stop thinking about holding Mark's hands.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	someone stole their teeth, but you stole my heart

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNINGS:**  
> .  
> Concerning the bodies, I don't go into detail and there's nothing too graphic, but the crime is mentioned and discussed even if briefly. There's also a kidnapping and mentions of blood, so if you're uncomfortable with that be careful please.
> 
> They swear but only a couple of times.

[asia - heat of the moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvdYll1euGU)

“Hyuck. Wake up.”

Cold hands shake him by the shoulders, trying their hardest to steal Donghyuck from his sweet, sweet dream. Mark knows how much he values getting his eight hours and Donghyuck figures Mark wouldn’t be waking him up, before his alarm went off, for no good reason. However, knowing that doesn’t stop Donghyuck from rolling around, burying his head in his pillow.

“Come on, Sam’s got a case for us.”

He hears the soft smile in Mark’s voice. It’s tempting him to turn around and get a glimpse of it in the orange light of their bedside lamp. Good thing, Donghyuck wasn't raised to be a weak man and he covers his head under his pillow instead. Bad thing, they’ve lived together long enough for Mark to know his ways around Donghyuck’s stubborn antics. He grabs the hem of the purple comforter and pushes it back. Mark's hand finds its way to back of his neck and he slides two icy fingers down the yellow collar before pressing them against Donghyuck’s tan skin.

Donghyuck jerks away from the touch, almost falls off his bed in the process, and shudders but not only from the cold. His eyes fall upon the black clock hanging above the door. 

“Mark,” he whines. “It’s three am, can’t this wait until morning?” The white clock hands on the wall seem to be mocking him as Donghyuck falls back into his sheets. Fatigue sits deep in his bones and Donghyuck wants to curl up under his warm blankets and sleep away the exhaustion. It’s been less than forty-eight hours since they’ve come home from their last job. He’s had just about enough of shitty motels and bloody ghouls and would love another week of time off, preferably two, but Mark, of course, has other plans.

“Nope,” he says popping the ‘p’ and wins the fight over Donghyuck’s comforter. Donghyuck sits up in an instant complaining about and mourning the lost warmth. “It’s a six-hour ride. You can sleep in the car.”

Donghyuck groans and hides under his pillow again, curling up to keep his body from cooling down. Unfortunately, he left the window open last night and the draft–much like Mark's lifeless hands–has an awakening effect. He sits up shortly after. His hair is standing out in all directions but he can’t bring himself to care. Mark has seen him in states way worse than this. Besides, he shouldn’t be waking him up, if he can’t deal with the little sleep in his eyes and morning breath. “You _know_ I don’t sleep well in it. It’s so small.” He crosses his legs and takes the necklace from his nightstand to put it on. The golden sun falls to rest above Donghyuck's heart, right where it belongs. 

Mark laughs and holds the comforter closer to his chest to keep it safe from Donghyuck. “Don’t be mean, you’ll hurt her feelings. You can take the back seat.” He is well on his way to the door when Donghyuck yells after him.

“Fine, but you owe me coffee, you bastard.”

Donghyuck doesn’t take the back seat and sits dutifully next to Mark as he starts the car. Despite the shower he took his eyes are drooping. He doesn’t try to stay awake and leans his head against the window, ready to get a few more hours of shut eye. 

  
  


[survivor - eye of the tiger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btPJPFnesV4)

Mark is a good driver. Never breaks any rules when they’re not being hunted down by Monster Truck Ghosts and is extra careful to avoid any bumps on the road when Donghyuck curls up on the seat next to him using Mark’s denim jacket as a pillow. 

Tunes from one of Mark’s five albums hum from the old speakers when Donghyuck stirs awake and he briefly wonders how he tolerates Mark and his last century music taste, especially this early in the morning but then he glances to the side and marvels at the way his eyes shine in the morning sun and thinks, _oh, that’s why._

“Where’s my coffee?” Donghyuck asks, voice heavy with sleep, as he pulls his own jacket closer, stopping his thoughts from spiraling any further. It’s spring and it’ll be warm enough to discard his leather jacket by noon, but the air is still cold from the night and Mark hasn’t come around to fixing the heater yet. 

“We’re almost out of gas. You’ll get your coffee at the next station,” Mark says and dares a look to his right. 

Donghyuck’s eyes are still closed but he promises he’s listening and prompts Mark to share the details of their upcoming job–not that they get paid for their work but who’s complaining.

“Three people disappeared. Their bodies were found on the side of a road and get this,” Mark pauses for dramatic suspense and can’t help but break out in cute giggles from embarrassment. It takes him a few moments to recollect himself, then he says, “All their teeth are missing.”

Donghyuck has seen all sorts of weird things in their line of work. There were spirits and vampires. Missing hearts and evil Santas. He’d seen people choke on razor blades and fairy tales come to life, but teeth, well, that was a new one. 

“What, like, just the teeth?”

“And the lungs.”

“I was about to say, they might have gotten into real bad fights, but that seems unlikely, now.”

Mark huffs in agreement. 

“I don’t really care,” Donghyuck decides and puts his feet on the dashboard, knowing how much it annoys Mark. “As long as it’s not another fish taco.” 

Donghyuck shudders at the memory of a job that brought them all the way to Texas once and had introduced them to fat eating creatures. 

“It’s _Pishtaco_ , you idiot,” Mark corrects him. 

Donghyuck scoffs and turns to look at Mark. “Same difference. And you’re the idiot.”

“Great comeback, Hyuck,” Mark laughs. “You know how to pronounce it. It’s just making fun of them at this point and that’s rude.”

“You’re only saying that, cause you had a fat crush on that Jeno guy.” Donghyuck pauses and grins. “Pun a hundred percent, fully intended.”

“You’re. Insufferable,” Mark says and grips the wheel a little tighter. The smile pulling at his mouth corners doesn’t escape Donghyuck's eyes. “And I didn’t have crush.”

Donghyuck remembers that Jeno guy. Jeno with his stupid eye smile and appetite for body fat. He also remembers Mark’s blush and the stuttering mess he was when he got him as his yoga instructor while Donghyuck was stuck sneaking into the kitchen, looking for evidence and, you know, _doing the job_.

So, excuse him for not believing Mark’s words for one second and raising his eyebrow at him.

“Okay, maybe I did,” Mark admits exasperated. “But he was _really_ nice and– I’ll wipe that shit-eating grin of your stupid face. Stop it.”

“We could’ve stayed at that spa for a little longer, you know. My skin certainly needed it,” Donghyuck says, still grinning despite the painful stab of jealousy. 

"No need," Mark says with rosy cheeks. "I'm fine with how things are."

Donghyuck turns back to the window, fully intending to drop the topic for his own well-being. 

As much as he hates being awake this early, Donghyuck has to admit there’s something magical about driving through empty roads and meadows glistening in the soft sun on his right. With him being awake now and the road in front of them void of cars, Mark leans back and lets his left hand wander to the bottom of the wheel where he holds onto it loosely. The other hand moves to rest on his thigh and Donghyuck itches to reach out and wrap his fingers around it. He’s sure Mark wouldn’t mind, Donghyuck’s positive he would even like it actually, but his own heart wouldn’t take it, so he goes for the radio button on the dashboard instead. Mark slaps his hand away before he gets the chance to choose a station.

“Come on, Lee. I’m tired of Bon Jovi,” Donghyuck complains rolling his eyes.

“That was Metallica. How do you even mix them up.” There’s the ghost of a smile in Mark’s eyes, but he keeps them focused on the road.

“It’s all mullet rock and I don’t wanna deal with it.”

“House rules, Hyuckie.” Mark turns to look at him with a smug smile. “Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cake hole.” He turns the volume up and laughs when Donghyuck sends an angry stare his way

They roll into town singing along loudly–and probably out of tune–to _eye of the tiger_ in their 67 Chevy Impala.

  
  


[ac/dc - back in black](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAgnJDJN4VA)

Their new case brings them to Carthage, Missouri. 

They find a cute looking motel on Grand Avenue. The room is small and cozy with two large twin beds and an adjacent bathroom. The shower is cramped, but it has a curtain and no yellow stains which is an upgrade from their last stay. 

Mark takes a quick shower while Donghyuck changes from his sweats into a pair of jeans and discards his hoodie on one of the beds. He lies down, while he waits for Mark and looks up places that rent out affordable suits. On their way to town they grab two coffees to go–with an extra shot expresso for Mark–and bagels.

If there is one thing Donghyuck loves about the job–other than saving people and hunting things–it’s choosing their fake identities and dressing up. He gets to see Mark in a suit and though it isn’t a tailored Armani suit, it’s hot and more than Donghyuck could ask for. 

This time around, he chose a black dress shirt that fit perfectly on his shoulders, but the sleeves were half an inch too long. Still, Mark tugged it carefully into a pair of grey pants. The blazer lies unused on the couch in their dressing room, Mark doesn’t like wearing heavy jackets when it’s getting warmer and warmer by the minute.

Donghyuck isn’t half bad himself in his red, white, and blue striped tie and shiny shoes, but seeing Mark dressed up so nicely was a rare sight–not really, he knows Mark has a decent fashion sense–and he’d be a fool not to take it all in. That is the only reason he allows himself to stare at Mark’s reflection as the latter adjusts his collar in the small boutique. He isn’t checking out his partner, of course not, that would be irresponsible and unprofessional. Though if Mark’s gaze lingers on him for a moment longer than needed while he buttons his shirt, then it’s no one’s business but their own. 

The parking lot of Carthage’s police department is empty safe for two cars. The deputy asks them to wait and take a seat while he calls the Sheriff. They found another body early this morning and the Sheriff is still finishing up the paperwork.

The reactions they get from old, white sheriffs upon seeing two, twenty-something, Asian FBI agents vary from indifference to incredulity. Sheriff Davis is a particularly skeptic person, it seems, as he watches their fake IDs with a frown on his wrinkled face. 

Donghyuck worked on those badges and he’s done a great job, in his humble opinion, so he isn’t worried about getting busted, they’ve done this often enough to know what to do and what to say, but Mark is painting circles into his thigh, as he tends to do when he gets nervous. Donghyuck can’t do much to put his mind at ease, other than taking care of the talking for now.

“I haven’t called for help. Don’t know why the feds would get involved,” he says, voice dripping with annoyance. “Agent Parker and Agent…Stark?” The Sheriff looks up to inspect the two boys closely. “How old are you two kids?” 

Donghyuck would roll his eyes, but he knows Mark will give him shit for it if he does, so he puts on his most dashing smile and says, “Old enough, Sheriff. Now, about those bodies?”

Davis is reluctant at first but invites them into his office. They wait while the Sheriff goes through his drawer and drops a brown file onto his desk. Mark leans forward and snatches it before he gets a chance, leaving the interrogation to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck lets him know exactly what he thinks of Mark’s sneaky tricks but focuses on the Sheriff. 

“The body you found today. Same thing as for the last three victims?” he asks slipping into his role with ease, thinking of questions that would give them the most helpful answers.

“Yeah. Missing teeth and lung. Never seen anything like it,” Davis confesses and Donghyuck holds his pen and notebook at the ready. “John Hudson, disappeared Monday evening, was found on Route 66 just before North River Street.”

“Did you find anything odd at the crime scene, on the victims?”

“You mean other than their missing teeth?” the Sheriff huffs. “Nail imprints on their necks and traces of falcarinol in their blood.”

“Any connections between the victims?”

“Two went to this self-help group on third street, other than that, none. Whoever this psycho is, is damn careful. No fingerprints, no eyewitnesses. We have close to nothing to go off on.”

Donghyuck bites his lips pensively as he stares at his notes. “Any signs of sulfur or other unusual substances?” he asks feeling the upcoming mockery.

“Sulfur? What are you talking about kid.”

“I take it, that’s a no,” Donghyuck whispers to himself.

  
  


[vixen - love is a killer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-gbzAYVwt4)

With an address from the Sheriff, Mark and Donghyuck drive over to the Hudsons. 

The latest victim, John, lived in a small flat above a bakery with his wife and three-year-old daughter. A police car is parked in front of the building but the officer is busy buying donuts and doesn’t see them sneaking up the stairs to the third floor. 

Donghyuck heads over to apartment 3A. Mark is three steps behind him. A young lady opens the door with a sweet girl in her arms. Donghyuck reaches inside his blazer and lets his badge fall open. “Hello, Special Agent Parker.” He points at Mark. “and Stark, are you Alicia Hudson?”

Alicia inspects the pair of hunters through tired, red eyes and nods slowly. 

Mark clears his throat and steps in before Donghyuck gets the chance to blurt out something insensitive. “We’re really sorry for your loss,” he says in a calm, soothing voice. “Do you mind answering a few questions for us?”

“But the police already,” she begins but her voice cracks midway through the sentence. Alicia swallows around nothing and tries again. “I told them everything I know.” The girl in her arm squirms under Donghyuck’s gaze and turns away from him despite his smile.

“I know, I know. We just want to get all the details to figure out what happened to your husband,” Mark explains. "We hope to give you the closure you deserve but we’ll need a little help.”

Donghyuck has always been jealous of Mark’s ability to use nice words and sweet looks to make people comfortable enough to invite them inside their house and right now is no exception. 

Alicia lets the girl down who then runs from the scary strangers and hides away under a dining table. They pass a fashionably furnished kitchen and are lead into the wide, light filled living room. A white couch stands in a far corner under the window on a beige carpet. The coffee table is full of newspaper and empty coffee cups. Donghyuck eyes the bookshelf next to the small tv and the latest _Supernatural_ volume catches his eye. He’ll have to buy it some time, Donghyuck’s running out of material to mock The Brothers for.

“What’s her name?” Donghyuck asks squatting to get a better look at the brown pigtails sitting under the white table.

“Isabelle. She’s a little shy,” Alicia says and picks up the dishes from the coffee table. “I’m sorry for the mess.” She disappears in the kitchen and comes back to fumble with the blankets on the couch. Once she’s satisfied, she invites them to “please have a seat.”

“Thanks,” Mark and Donghyuck answer simultaneously and exchange a quick, amused look before sitting down. Mark on the couch; Donghyuck on a chair with his notebook at hand.

“You said, John didn’t come home Monday evening, is that right?” 

Alicia sighs and plays with the hem of her shirt. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun. There are dark stains under her green collar. “Yes, that’s right.” She looks up to Mark. 

“Can you tell us what happened that day?”

The widow starts picking at her nails but curls her hands into fists once she notices. “He left work just before 9 in the morning. John works–worked–at, at Grant’s Auto Services. He usually left earlier on Mondays.” Alicia swallows the lump in her throat. “There’s this support group he attended. John should’ve been home by six but he never came back.” Tears threaten to escape her eyes, but Alicia wipes them away.

“Did John have any enemies?” Donghyuck asks hoping his voice matches Mark’s.

Alicia sniffs and takes a clean tissue from the box on the table. She cleans her nose but keeps her gaze low. “No. At least none that I know of. John has always tried to be nice to everyone.”

Donghyuck feels lost in front of the grieving woman. He doesn’t know what words to offer and looks over to Mark who nods at him quickly. “Misses Hudson, can I use your bathroom?” 

Alicia looks up and sniffs, then tells him to go ahead. Donghyuck excuses himself and leaves the questioning to Mark, opting to check the house for any abnormalities. 

“Have you noticed anything weird lately? Flickering lights, cold spots around the house or any unusual smells?” he hears Mark asking before disappearing into the hallway.

  
  


[palaye royale - teenage heartbreak queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KY_8BSzKYM)

They get back to the motel well into the evening and Mark drops into his bed like dead weight. Donghyuck sits at the desk with the different colored flyers. He’s debating whether to order Chinese or call for a pizza when Mark sits up again.

“Find anything noteworthy?” Mark asks undoing the first buttons of his shirt. His collarbone peaks out when Mark leans over to put his watch down on the nightstand. Donghyuck turns around to hide the blush blooming on his cheeks. He’s undone his own tie, letting it hang loosely around his neck, yet he somehow _still_ feels like he’s suffocating in this small room 

“This pizza place is supposed to be heaven sent,” Donghyuck says laughing nervously and turns to show him the orange flyer with a poorly drawn Jesus in the upper left corner, but Mark rolls his eyes.

“I meant the flat, you dumbass.”

The flat, of course. Donghyuck breathes once. “Nope,” he replies and walks over to his bag to get his toiletries while bringing Mark up to date. “EMF’s clear. No sulfur or ectoplasm and, before you ask, no hex bags. I checked.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Mark complains curling his lips into a pout. 

“Yeah, this time.” Donghyuck knows why Mark keeps reminding him to check for hex bags. He’d missed one a little over a year ago, when working on a case near Chicago. The poor guy would’ve drowned in his car if Mark didn’t insist on keeping an eye on him. Donghyuck’s well aware of how fatal that rookie mistake could have been, his nightmares had done a great job at making sure of that. Still, that doesn’t mean he appreciates Mark’s reminders, especially when they’re quite obviously _not_ dealing with a witch. “Anyway, you know what that means, Lee,” he says smiling wickedly. “It’s research time.”

Mark rolls his eyes and starts getting ready for the night. “Tomorrow,” he says unwilling to deal with bright laptop screens and dusty books until he’d gotten a full night of sleep. 

Donghyuck takes a hot shower and puts on one of his face masks on before stalking back into the room, where he finds Mark hunched over his phone. His hair is held back by a red headband and he worries his bottom lip as he scrolls through the device. For someone who claims to dislike research, he sure spends a lot of time looking for information on the case.

“Let’s watch a movie,” Donghyuck says standing at in the doorway prompted by the sudden urge to hold on to this moment for a little longer.

“Sure, which one?” Mark locks his phone and discards it on the nightstand while Donghyuck looks through his bags and pulls out his laptop. Donghyuck doesn’t care what movie, he just wants an excuse to sit a little closer to Mark than considered casual. He puts on the first thing he sees in his top picks and waits for it to buffer. Mark stands to grab two beers from the minifridge. When he gets back Donghyuck’s all snuggled up on Mark’s bed. Mark shifts around to get comfortable. His hand lands on Donghyuck’s knees and stays once he does.

He would be lying if Donghyuck said he’s paying attention to the action movie on the screen. Donghyuck’s busy letting his head fall down on the shoulder next to him and watching Mark’s hand contemplating whether it’d be okay to press small kisses into his palm. Probably not, so Donghyuck plays with the ring on Mark's finger instead. It’s silver and simple, adorned with a moonstone. He’d bought it for Mark’s birthday three years ago, on Dean’s suggestion.

Donghyuck knows he isn’t imagining things. There’s more in their lingering touches and stolen glances than pure, platonic feelings.

There’s also that time they made out at the back door of a shabby night club. High from the hunt and drunk on each other they stole kisses where no one could see. Donghyuck remembers soft lips tracing lines down from his ear to his neck, and–

Yeah, he’s positive he’s not imagining this thing they have but refuse to acknowledge and look for comfort in other people instead, knowing very well they can’t replace each other.

Is it stupid? Maybe. Should they stop avoiding it? Probably, but that’s uncharted territory. Full of monsters that rival Donghyuck’s worst nightmares. It’s not the demons that scare Donghyuck most. Demons he can kill, losing Mark and his friendship is an enemy he's never known how to fight. Especially now, that most people he cared about are dead. What they currently have is nice. It’s familiar and easy even if his heart yearns for more.

For now though, Donghyuck is content wrapping himself in the feeling of safety and home that comes with Mark.

  
  


[warrant - cherry pie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjyZKfdwlng)

“Their chests were cut open and teeth removed. No other signs of violence, it’s like they didn’t resist.” Mark says as he munches on his fries inside the cheap diner, they found three miles away from their motel. “All three bodies were found at the side of a road 36 hours after they went missing.”

“I think I found something.” Donghyuck looks up from his laptop and turns the screen for Mark to see. “ _Niho_ , mystical creature from New Zealand that feeds on lungs and teeth. It paralyzes its victims with poison stored in its nail beds, so they don’t scream while getting their lungs ripped out.”

“The lungs I can see why, but what’s up with the teeth?” Mark asks taking a sip of his cool soda.

“It’s a snack, I think. Like a bag of chips,” Donghyuck jokes.

Mark winces in disgust and pushes his plate away. He brushes through his hair and rests his chin on his palm. Dark circles rest under his eyes, leaving Donghyuck with a pang of guilt for waking Mark up earlier than needed. He could’ve paid the other three families a visit all on his own, but Mark would’ve complained more about that than losing sleep. He contemplates ordering pie to cheer him up, but Mark is all business and absolutely no fun.

“Alright, how do we kill this son of a bitch?”

Donghyuck sighs and turns the screen back around to scroll through the page. “Goat’s horn covered by a thin coat of lead.”

“Excuse me?” Mark says a little surprised.

“Stupid _and_ deaf,” Donghyuck grins. “Keep it up and you’ll charm all the ladies.” 

“Are you serious?” Mark takes the laptop back from him slightly panicking and ignoring Donghyuck's insults. “We’re out of horns. Even if we had any, how do we coat it in lead? Its fusion temperature is way too high. We could try galvanization but we don't have the–” Mark stops rambling as his eyes narrow into two dangerous daggers, Donghyuck slurps the end of his milkshake with innocent eyes to annoy him further. “This isn’t funny, Hyuck.” Mark eyed him, tired of his jokes.

“No, but the look on your face was,” Donghyuck laughs. “Also, why are you such a nerd? Fusion temperature, really?”

“Not all of us slept through chemistry.” Mark crosses his arms in front of his chest and pouts as if really offended. 

“Not all of us keep useless junk in their heads.” He said mocking Mark’s tone.

Mark ignores the comment and takes them back to the matter at hand. “So, the Niho–”

“A little bit of white oak through the heart should do the trick,” Donghyuck cuts him off, eager to boast with his knowledge. “And according to the lore, their nails are stained from the poison. That should help us finding the thing” Donghyuck closes his laptop and picks up his bag to tuck it away.

“Yeah, but the only lead we have so far is that self-help group that the Sheriff mentioned.” Mark picks up Donghyuck’s notebook and looks through the pages, hoping to find something they’ve missed. 

“That’ll be our first stop then,” Donghyuck sighs. He’s used all of his people-energy long before noon, but there is no helping it he guesses.

“I’ve always known you need therapy; I just didn’t think you’d ever acknowledge it.” 

“You’re a jerk, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck deadpans and kicks his shin under the table and lets his foot stay closer than needed. He doesn’t miss the way Mark’s leg leans into the touch under the table. It’s almost unfair how easily good he looks in a simple t-shirt and denim jacket, but he’s sure his new, white sneakers left dust on Mark’s black jeans and that imperfection comforts him a little. “And I’m not the one with the nightmares.” 

“That’s a low blow, Hyuck. You promised not to talk about it.”

Just like he ignored Mark’s painful yelp earlier, Donghyuck pays no attention to his complaint and pretends to look for his purse. “Can you pay? I forgot my wallet,” he says with a cheeky smile, but Mark sees right through it.

“You didn’t forget it. You left it on purpose, you–”

Donghyuck leans forward and presses his hand on Mark’s lips. “Gee, Mark. Don’t swear in front of the children.” Mark throws him a sharp look; they both know the two-year-old on the other side of the diner can’t hear them. “You go make the bullets; I’ll find the assbutt.”

Mark tears his hand away looking actually pissed this time around. “No. We’re not separating,” he says with finality in his tone and pulls out his wallet. Luckily, Donghyuck knows how to handle Mark’s bossy side.

“The faster we get this job done, the faster we’re back home. I promise I won’t go hunting this thing on my own and we’ll meet at the motel tonight, okay?”

It’s not okay. Donghyuck sees it in Mark’s pinched brows and downcast mouth corners. They’re a great team. They know each other’s strengths and weakness and have each other’s backs but it's also because they work together that they've survived this long. _It’s harder to fight two people_ , Mark always says and lives by it. Still, he doesn't argue with Donghyuck and decides, against his better judgment, to follow his friend’s plan.

The bell rings when they step out and Mark heads over to the car. Donghyuck’s already typing the address he got from the Sheriff into his phone. He bid Mark his goodbyes and is ready to go hunting when Mark grabs his wrist and pulls him into a hug. “Be careful, Hyuck,” he whispers into his ear. Donghyuck’s heart skips out a beat when Mark’s hot breath fans against his neck.

Hesitantly, he curls his arms around Mark’s waist and chuckles. “What’s gotten into you? I’m always careful.”

“I know, I just– I have a bad feeling about this” Mark holds on tighter and it takes Donghyuck a lot (all) of his willpower to bring his hands up to Mark’s chest and put some distance between them. 

“Are you getting soft in your old age?” Donghyuck teases. Anything to get rid of the stiffness in the air. 

“I’m _one_ year older than you,” Mark exclaims exasperatedly.

“Yeah, basically a grandpa.” Donghyuck smiles and pats Mark’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine, but you won’t if you don’t get going. Take advantage of the sunlight.”

Mark still feels uneasy, Donghyuck knows it, but ignores his straight posture and tense shoulders. Donghyuck wishes he could stand up on his toes and kiss the wrinkles between his eyebrows away, but their job comes with danger and he doesn’t want to make promises when anything could go wrong. He squeezes Mark’s arm instead and then heads off. 

Donghyuck feels Mark’s gaze lingering on him but doesn’t look back. 

  
  


The building in front of Donghyuck is old and in bad shape. It’s squeezed into a series of apartment complexes. There’s plaster falling off the grey walls and he wonders if he’s at the wrong place. He can’t imagine anyone wanting to come here for help. It doesn’t look very comforting to him.

The bright green poster inviting everyone who needs a safe place leaves no place for doubt though, so, Donghyuck climbs the stairs with a heavy sigh and pushes the door open. A short hallway leads him into a poorly lit lobby. The grey counter hides a young girl who’s nodding her head along to the beat of a pop song roaring from her headphones. 

Donghyuck clears his throat in front of her and she jerks in surprise, her headphones falling on to her shoulders in the process. “Hi,” he says smiling kindly. “A friend gave me directions to a support group. Is this place?” 

The girl raises an eyebrow but nods eventually. “Yes. Do you wanna sign up?” She opens and closes a few drawers. The sheets inside rustle with movement. 

“Yeah. That would be nice. How many, uh, people work here?” He leans back looking into the hallway following the lobby. There’s several wooden doors there, but all of them closed. He wonders if he’ll get a chance to look around before—

“Miss Brown leads most of the groups if that’s what you’re asking. A few other people help out sometimes. It’s a small establishment,” she shrugs and puts a form on the counter with pen. “You have to fill this out and we’ll get back to you with a date for your first meeting.”

Donghyuck listens, but only with one ear. His eyes are focused on the girl’s hands and her yellowish nails. It can’t be this easy, he tells himself. 

“It’s probably rude of me to ask,” he says after the brunette finishes her rehearsed speech. “But what happened to your nails?”

She withdraws her hand quickly and closes it to fist as if to hide the stained ends. “It’s kind of– Well, it’s embarrassing,” she stutters and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Donghyuck watches her closely as she struggles to form a coherent sentence. “I heard iodine’s good for nail growth, but I didn’t know it would stain them so bad, you know.” She laughs nervously. “I didn’t have time to cover it up with nail polish this morning. Miss Brown already gave me shit for it.” 

It’s a reasonable excuse, Donghyuck thinks but he knows better than to blindly trust a stranger to be truthful. A door opens somewhere in the hallway behind them and the click of stilettos echoes through the room. 

Before he properly realizes it, a woman in her mid-thirties leans over the counter.

“Laura sweetie Mike called in sick. Help me setting up the chairs?” she asks, her voice as sweet as honey. She looks out of place with her silk blouse and grey pencil skirt. Her hair is pulled back into a firm ponytail. A necklace hangs loosely around her neck and she adjusts her thick framed, black glasses as she looks at Donghyuck stands there awkwardly. 

“And who are you, pretty stranger?” 

Donghyuck contemplates finding the next trash can and emptying his late lunch. “Sam,” he says. “Samuel Lee, I just moved here last week.”

“Nice to meet you, Sam. I’m Lucy Brown. Call me Lucy.” She holds out a perfectly manicured hand out for Donghyuck to shake “You want to join us, I suppose?” She glances at the form that lies untouched in front of him. 

“Yes, actually. I, uhm, well. I’ve just gone through a bad break up.” Donghyuck’s lies with ease. He’s come far from the blushing mess he was at first when Mark and first started out. “Miss Hudson recommended this place. Her husband seemed really happy here.”

Miss Brown’s, or Lucy’s, face falls at the mention of the deceased. “Oh, yes. I heard about John. It’s awful, really. Who’d do such a thing? He was such a sweetheart, right Laura?”

She blinks furiously and Donghyuck swears there’s tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Meanwhile Laura sits and smiles awkwardly behind the counter and tries to hide her headphones. 

“If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate.” Lucy steps closer. Too close for Donghyuck’s comfort and puts and hand on his shoulder. “Heartbreak can be awful and we love new company. Talking to strangers is sometimes so much easier and I have to say. You coming here is the first step towards a better tomorrow.”

Lucy’s words are well chosen, meant to lure people in and Donghyuck thinks were the situation different, he might consider signing up for real. But there’s something in the flickering lights and her empty eyes that sets off Donghyuck’s alarm bells. 

“Thank you, I’ll just. Fill this out then.” With one last look at Lucy’s brown, claw like nails Donghyuck grabs pen and paper and heads over to the plastic chairs away from the lady and her fake smile. 

It takes him ten minutes to fill out the form and he leaves the building shuddering and not looking back.

He should head back to the motel and meet with Mark to discuss further strategies but hanging around and observing for a while would only be beneficial to their investigation, he reasons. So, he stays and watches. People come and go but Donghyuck’s too far away to get a proper look at their nails. He’s aware that he’s wasting his time standing in a dark alleyway staring at an old door, but his gut’s telling him something’s up with that Lucy.

Nearing six o’clock, Laura heads out. The hood of her sweater is pulled over her headphones. Donghyuck thinks about following her when walks over to the bus stop. She’s gone ten minutes later. The next hour passes by quietly. Donghyuck knows that all everyone has left by now and no one had mysteriously disappeared–Donghyuck kept count. The only person that is yet to leave the building is Lucy. 

It’s very well possible that she’s living in one of the apartments above the office. He keeps an eye on the windows upstairs but those remain empty. A movement on the first floor catches his eyes. It was too quick to see, but Donghyuck has learned to trust his senses. Something’s going on there and he’ll be damned if the Niho escapes from under his nose. He’s careful not to step out of the shadows and keeps his gaze on the windows of the office.

A car passes by hiding quiet clicks against the ground behind him in the noise of the engine. His neck tingles under the gaze of someone behind. Donghyuck raises his arm to elbow them in the face but a firm grip stops him and digs sharp nails into his arm. They tear through his sweater and puncture his skin painfully. Donghyuck yanks himself out of the grasp but his vision blurrs and limbs heavy turn to lead. He thinks back to his conversation with Mark and would maybe smile were he not about to get killed or worse. He fails to coordinate his hands, when trying to take hold of the knife hidden in the inner pockets and stumbles sideways.

“Sammy, Sammy, you should’ve stayed away,” a voice sings into the night as Donghyuck struggles to stand straight and leans heavily against the wall. He drops to the ground when his knees give in and scratches his palms on the rough asphalt. Dull pain shoots through his head and bright red stilettos cloud his vision before everything fades to black.

  
  


[bon jovi - livin on a prayer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDK9QqIzhwk)

The first time Donghyuck stumbled across the supernatural, he was seventeen. He was coming home from his taekwondo practice a little later than usual–he’d lost track of time talking to Mark, his best friend even then, at the front door–to find the living room resembling a war zone and his parents lying lifeless in the midst of that bloody mess. Mark, who heard his screams on his way up the stairs, came running to see Donghyuck clutching on to his mother’s body. It was him who called the police and who took care of Donghyuck afterwards. He’d taken him to his own apartment two stories up and stayed awake with him through the night after the police was done interrogating him.

Their throats had been ripped out, so the police called it an animal attack and closed the case, but Donghyuck was restless. _“What kind of animal gets in through the front door?”_ he yelled at Mark when he needed an outlet for his pain and frustrations. 

One evening, while cleaning out the small flat on the first floor Donghyuck had called his home, he found a fang far under the old couch. The officers had told Donghyuck, his father had put up a fight, he must’ve punched whatever attacked them. He’d gone to every vet in town, but not one could tell him what animal it might’ve belonged to, so Donghyuck turned to his other best friend. The internet. 

Mark, who was a first-year college student at the time and had taken Donghyuck in, was worried. His friend was spending all his time hauled up in their stuffy apartment looking through occult looking websites. He was at a loss of what to do. Mark tried to bring Donghyuck back into the world. Prompted him to go back to school and pick up his training, but Donghyuck wouldn’t budge. He didn’t have the heart to tell him, he was being delusional. Donghyuck’s mental state was bad enough as it was, he didn’t need his friend of all people telling him, he was crazy for believing in vampires.

It took him a few months, during which two other _animal attacks_ happened, but he eventually found a clue. Donghyuck got access to the footage of the CCTV on the corner with view on the door of their building. Mark still isn't sure how Donghyuck got his hands on that, but knows it couldn't have been through legal ways. It was around that time, that The Brothers rolled into town in their 67 Chevrolet Impala and while Mark was more of a biker, he had to admit, the car was nowhere short of _awesome._

Sam and Dean tried to talk Donghyuck out of it. They really did, but Donghyuck was nothing if not stubborn and followed them to the warehouse where a few vampires had built a nest. Mark, being an overly worried friend, followed Donghyuck and almost got himself killed, if not worse.

It turned out okay, though. Mark got away with a few scratches, a sprained ankle and a piece of Dean’s mind sprinkled with minor insults. He overheard Sam talking to Donghyuck the night before The Brothers left. _“Being a hunter isn’t a job. It’s lifestyle. Once you start, there’s no going back. Take my advice and leave this world behind,”_ he said but Donghyuck couldn’t pick up school and live the rest of his life as if he didn’t know the truth about the monsters in his closet.

Mark caught him one day packing his things, ready to pick up the hunting lifestyle, but Mark made him promise he’d finish school first before going off into the world. By the end of that school year, Mark had bought an old and used car, packed his own things and followed Donghyuck from one hunt to another.

When they ran into The Brothers again, about a year later, Sam and Dean, took the pair of stupid boys with hero complexes under their wing.

Some of the things Donghyuck went to hunt with Sam during his training period were terrifying. He still got nightmares off the first _wendigo_ he met. At least then he had control over his body and could run, not that he could outrun the cannibalistic creature, but that’s beside the point.

Almost eight years after that fateful night, Donghyuck’s proud to say it’s been a while since he’s been afraid of the dark. With years of training under his belt, he knows he can fight off most of the monsters lurking in the shadows.

Now, Donghyuck lies awake in darkness and tries to blink but his eye lids refuse to listen. A rope is tied around his wrists and his arms are twisted in an uncomfortable angle under his weight. When he tries to sit and none of his muscles move, Donghyuck thinks he really should have listened to Mark. 

Sam had made sure that Donghyuck and Mark were prepared for all kinds of situations. They received basic survival lessons right after demon killing 101 and some of those lessons had included ropes. Donghyuck has never been a fan of those, especially not when Sam tied him to a chair and told him to free himself. Those had been bad enough when Donghyuck had free reign over his arms and legs. Now, being paralyzed neck down, Donghyuck can’t help the fear blooming in his chest. Having a full-blown panic attack won’t help him though, and Donghyuck focuses on the things he can rergister. The edges of his sun shaped necklace dig into his shoulder and the sweet pain of a forming blister pulsates through his heel. It should be the last time he wears new shoes on a job but his new Doc Martens with the yellow shoe laces are back at home just waiting to be shown off so he doubts he’ll take his own advice any time soon. 

The floor under him is wooden and rough. For a split second, Donghyuck’s glad his movement is limited, he wouldn’t want to scratch off the pretty side of his face on some ratty ground. There are no sounds of roaring engine’s only birds twittering and leaves rustling. He thinks he feels the wind fan across the bit of exposed skin where his shirt slipped up but with his body as stiff as ice, he can’t be too sure. 

His shallow breathing evens out slowly bringing his heart rate down enough for the fog of anxiety in his head to clear out. The first few attempts are futile but Donghyuck eventually opens his eyes. It hurts and stings. Bright sunlight digs into his eye balls when he tries to look around.

He’s in some sort of old hut. The door to the room he’s in is closed but the window’s open, or rather it’s missing its glass. Not that it’s of much use to him since he can’t do as much as lift his chin right now. The only thing he can do is hope his kidnapper takes their sweet, sweet time until the paralysis wears of.

Of course, Donghyuck’s always been known for his incredible luck and someone walks into his field of vision right as he finishes that thought. The heels of stilettos send small vibrations to the floor that his ear, the one stuck to the floor, picks up painfully. Someone’s hovering over him, which Donghyuck doesn’t appreciate, not when that someone is looking at him from a probably not too flattering angle. His eyes dart up to meet the green ones of Lucy Brown.

“You should have stayed asleep, Sammy,” she says squatting next to him. “This next part won’t be very fun for you.” Lucy folds her arms on her thighs. An odd mix of pity and guilt fans over her face, but the blade of her knife deflects the sun beams right into his eyes and Donghyuck blinks before he gets a proper look. “I was hoping to stay a little longer in town, but you hunters are _really_ quick these days.”

Donghyuck wasn’t used to getting compliments from the things he hunts. He’d be flatter if she weren’t about to gut him and have his teeth for a snack afterwards. Lucy sighs heavily and shakes her head. “You have to believe me, Sammy.” Donghyuck hates how sweet she still sounds. Like an actual person and not a people killing monster. “I really hate doing this. I take no pleasure in killing you or anyone, but.” 

Donghyuck wants to scoff and tell her to shut up. While he doesn’t get to give her a piece of his mind, his lips move to let out a puff of air. Lucy stops and looks him in the eyes sensing his disbelief. “Please understand. I don’t want to starve either.” Pinching her brows, she gets up and starts walking circles into the ground. “Do you know how hard it is to live rationing your meals every single day? Of course, you wouldn’t. All you people have to do is walk down the street to the next best store.” She approaches Donghyuck to kneel in front of him.

She puts the knife down just in reach of his hand. If only he could move. One finger would be enough but Lucy pushes his sides and turns him on his back. His arm twists further sending waves of pain through his shoulder, but that’s good sign, isn’t it? Any feeling in his limbs is a good sign.

“You don’t have to get your hands dirty for a nice steak. And still,” she continues a little more agitated. “You’re so quick to judge us, when we’re just trying to survive.”

There’s something sad lingering in her voice, but Donghyuck has no time getting philosophical. Logically, he knows not every creature out there is pure evil. Not all of them kill to get a kick out of it. Hell, there’s humans worse than some of the things he’s hunted, but it doesn’t excuse her or her actions and right now, he has to focus on getting out of there alive. There are too many places he wants to see. Things he needs to say. He can’t die without Mark knowing that–

“You really should’ve stayed asleep,” Lucy says interrupting his train of thoughts. She picks up the blade and Donghyuck prays to all the gods he knows of. He wants his hands to move, feels his fingers twitch but it’s too late. The knife aims for his chest, quick and sharp. Donghyuck presses his eyes shut, waiting for the pain, when a door falls off its hinges. He opens his eyes in an instant. 

Lucy has recoiled eyes wide in surprise. A pair of boots steps into the room and the deafening sound of a firing gun echoes through the air.

Donghyuck doesn’t see, but rather hears the knife fall to the ground. Lucy yells something but her voice drowns in another round of gunshots. A bloody hand falls into his vision and Mark comes to sit down next to him. His gun drops to the ground with a loud thud as Mark pulls him up into a tight embrace. Donghyuck can’t help the whimper escaping his lips when he feels his fingers curling into the soft tissue of Mark’s jacket.

“I got you,” he whispers into Donghyuck’s ear over and over again, like a mantra. “I’m sorry I’m late.” Mark presses a soft kiss onto the crown of Donghyuck's head and holds him impossibly closer. Donghyuck doesn’t know how long they stay there. All that really matters is that he’s alive and Mark right next to him, but Mark shifts eventually. He moves his arm under Donghyuck’s knees and picks him up as though he's but a feather in Mark's arms. He’s getting his legs back, slowly, and wants to tell Mark as much but his voice is raw and hurts, when he croaks out a weak, “Mark,” so he shuts up while Mark struggles to get to his feet. 

On the way out, Donghyuck’s gaze flies over Lucy Brown’s body. Her eyes are torn wide open. The neatly ironed, white shirt soaked with blood from the pool forming under her. The dark liquid seems to chase them as Mark steps past her and Donghyuck turns to bury his head in Mark’s chest, an odd feeling of guilt suddenly gnawing at his conscience. 

Mark carefully sits him down in the car, then walks to the trunk where he puts the gun with the oak bullets away and reemerges with a blanket. Tucked away and with Mark’s reassuring grip on thigh, he falls asleep on the way back to the motel.

  
  


[bon jovi - you give love a bad name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrZHPOeOxQQ)

Donghyuck wakes up alone and covered in darkness. In a fit of panic, he ignores the soft blankets and pillows around him and stumbles out of the bed. His toes meet the foot of the wooden frame, when trips over the sheets and lands on the floor. He thinks he’s hit his head but he has no time checking. The door is thrown open and hands fly over his body making sure he’s alright. Donghyuck’s vision clears, when his brain reminds him, he’s back in the motel room. Crouching, Mark looks at him, eyes full of concern and Donghyuck smiles. The smell of pizza rises to his nose and Donghyuck’s stomach growls.

“You know," he says, slightly embarrassed. "I could use a drink right about now." Tension leaves Mark’s shoulders at once and he lets his head hang low. From where he’s seated, Donghyuck can see a smile, faint, yet present, curling his lips.

“Okay, that’s it. I’m taking you out,” Mark says, then looks back up to meet his eyes. “On a date.”

Donghyuck, who’s still half lying, half sitting under him, feels like he was struck by a lightning bolt. “Come again,” he blinks.

“I almost lost you there.” Mark sits down and angles one leg to rest an arm on top. He brushes back his hair looking tired all of a sudden. “I don’t want either of us dying before I got to ask you out properly. And today, you, you almost–” He clears his throat and looks away. “I’m not taking any more risks.”

“Well, you didn’t _ask_ me out, per se,” Donghyuck, still dumbstruck, starts rambling. “You more or less just stated you’re taking me out, which, don’t get me wrong, was kind of nice, but, like, it’s not the same thing. If you wanna get technical, that is.” He could go on for a little while longer, at least until his brain, and heart too, decides to kick back in, but Mark smiles at him fondly. 

“Hyuck?” he says.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

He doesn’t get a chance to annoy Mark and do the exact opposite as the latter leans in and puts his lips on Donghyuck’s. 

Had anyone told Donghyuck he’d be kissing Mark Lee on the floor of some cheap motel, he would’ve washed his face first, maybe popped a mint, definitely changed his shirt, but well, things don’t always go as planned, do they? 

He winces slightly when his back hits the floor and Mark pulls back with a frown on his face to hover over him. Donghyuck’s almost afraid, he will get up, tell him that was a mistake or something else equally bad. It’s hard not to grab him by the collar and push him back down, when Donghyuck worries he’s let the moment slip through his fingers, but Mark doesn’t retreat.

“Let’s continue this on the bed,” he says and holds out a hand to help Donghyuck up.

Donghyuck breathes out in relief. “Can I take a shower first?”

“Yeah, we can,” Mark smiles with rosy cheeks.

  
  


Donghyuck wakes bundled up in warm blankets and with a comforting weight on his waist. Mark’s face is buried in his hair, while Donghyuck nudges closer and presses a kiss to Mark’s exposed collarbone. He stirs awake slowly, groaning and pulling Donghyuck closer. Sun light falls through a crack between the yellow curtains tickling Mark’s nose and Donghyuck’s heart swells with happiness.

“What time is it?” Mark asks in his raspy morning voice. Donghyuck turns to the nightstand, where he checks the time on his phone and returns to his place next to him.

“Almost ten,” he replies letting his hands wander under Mark’s loose white shirt. While Donghyuck’s hands aren’t as icy as Mark’s, he knows the other hunter’s ticklish and jerks away from the touch. “Pay back,” Donghyuck grins but retreats his hand. 

Mark opens his eyes, when he feels Donghyuck’s gaze lingering on his face and rubs the sleep away. He’d stay in bed for a bit longer, it’s unfortunate how quickly Mark wants to get out of town. “We should get going,” he says, sleepily and turns to lie on his back. Donghyuck sits up, pushing the blanket off Mark’s chests.

“I guess we should. Jaemin loves Sunny, but he hates taking care of her for too long.”

Mark chuckles and follows Donghyuck to hug him from behind. “Girls like cats, though, no? He should complain less, we’re doing him a favor.”

Mark hums into his neck, neither bother to move from the bed. He should know better than to bring up the events of the past few days, but he can’t help his curiosity. “By the way, how did you find me?”

Mark’s arms around his waist tighten their grip as if scared he’ll get kidnapped again, right from under his nose. He eventually let’s go and his hand goes up to play with Donghyuck’s necklace. “I didn’t give this to you, just cause it’s pretty,” he confesses twirling the sun in his fingers.

“You sneaky, little Bastard,” Donghyuck smiles. “You put a tracker on my birthday present?”

“It was Sam’s idea,” he defends himself, voice muffled by Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

“Was it now?” 

“It’s not like you’re particularly innocent. I know about the ring.” 

Of course, Mark knows about the ring, he never really tried to hide the fact that he’d put a device underneath the blue gemstone and if _It’ll always lead me back to you_ wasn’t obvious, well then, he didn’t know what was.

“Touché, but still, that’s a serious violation of my privacy.”

“It’s for emergencies only,” Mark explains. “It’s not like I used it to spy on you during dates.”

“Yeah, I know.” Donghyuck’s turns his head to meet his eyes. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you put it there.” 

“Yeah, me too.”

  
  


They take their sweet time gathering their belongings. Donghyuck’s wearing his sweats and one of Mark’s hoodie when he checks them out, while Mark goes to grab coffee and snacks for the road. Donghyuck waits for him sitting on the hood of the Impala, playing with his phone. 

Mark arrives with a grocery bag, which he throws onto the back seat and Donghyuck’s promised coffee that’s discarded on the dashboard before he circles the car and stands in front of him. He pushes his legs open to step closer and press a quick kiss on Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck doesn’t let him get away though. He moves his arms up to Mark’s neck where he crosses them and traps him with his legs. 

“Dean will kill us if he finds out we’re making out on his car,” Mark smiles into the kiss, but doesn’t try to break away. 

“Like Ben hasn’t done worse things with his girlfriends on the backseat,” Donghyuck throws back, rolling his eyes.

“Still, do us both a favor and don’t mention it to him.”

“What, afraid of a grandpa?” he teases caressing the back of Mark’s head.

“Uh, yeah? He’s a grandpa with an angel on his side and a colt under his pillow,” Mark reasons. “Besides, you know he’d wipe our asses even with fifty.”

Donghyuck can’t really argue with that.

  
  


They leave Carthage behind. Mark lets Donghyuck connect the aux cord to his phone and play DJ for once. Their coffee cups are cold and empty, a bag of chips sits on his lap, when Donghyuck gets a crazy idea.

“Hey, Lee,” he says grinning. “How about a vacation? I heard Italy is beautiful around this time of the year.”

Donghyuck thinks they deserve a small break from all the craziness in their life. While he loves his job, Donghyuck can’t deny that his near-death experience has shaken him a little. So, yeah, time to breathe out and recollect himself would be very appreciated. Too bad he’s picked the most boring and work driven person on earth to partner up with.

“Sam’s got a new case for us,” he says. Mark doesn’t bat an eye when he groans and rolls his eyes. 

“I want a fucking raise,” Donghyuck states managing to bring a smile to Mark's face.

“Very funny, Hyuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone ask for this? no.  
> should i have been doing other things than writing this? probably  
> did i love every second of it? yes.
> 
> quarantine started and gave me an excuse to start rewatching spn three weeks ago (im at season 5 and living my best life, not really i feel guilty cause im neglecting school stuff but its okay. self care). this has been swirling around in my brain ever since and nooow its done. hehe im so happy with how it turned out and this fic helped me out of my writers block and thats great.
> 
> anyway, i hope you liked it. if yes pls leave a comment and tell me how many references you caught haha ^^
> 
> if you wanna talk about spn and markhyuck find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tyspoorhair) xD
> 
> ps: did you know Carthage is where Lucifer summoned death? I didn't until I rewatched that episode and damn what a coincidence.


End file.
